Talk:Mega Man X7
Okay, which of the Mavericks in MMX7 are actually members of Red Alert, and which ones are Mavericks that Red Alert captured and released as part of the custody battle? Based upon the silhouettes of the members of Red Alert that betray Red for Sigma, I thought I saw: Soldier Stonekong, Wind Crowang, Ride Boarski, Snipe Anteater, Flame Hyenard, and Tornado Tonion. That might mean that Splash Warfly and Vanishing Gungaroo weren't members of Red Alert to begin with, although I never thought that Flame Hyenard was a member. Maybe the "Mavericks" that Red Alert released were just Mechaniloids, and all the bosses are members of Red Alert who didn't take them down faster than the player. Does anyone have a second opinion? :) --User:Webspidrman 3 October 2009 Mistranslation of Name? Has it ever occurred to anyone that the name 'Vanishing Gungaroo' just doesn't make sense? How is he "vanishing?" I smell a mistranslation. I think the correct interpretation of his Japanese name is probably "Smoking Gungaroo," as in the sense of a "smoking gun," a piece of definitive evidence at a crime scene. This makes A LOT of sense with regard to Gungaroo, because he is a walking, talking "smoking gun" leaving a huge amount of destruction in his wake.--Webspidrman 3 December 2010 Weapon Energy Yarr and avast, Can we get some more definitive information on how many "units" are in the weapon energy meter? I'm scouring Gamefaqs for as much information as I can get on this dang game but it's not easy. There's never solid reliable information or hard numbers. I went through like 5 faqs just to find out the energy ups add 4 units to the energy meter...and that all 3 characters share the energy ups equally, (mind you there's 2 rescuable reploids in every stage that give Weapon Energy ups, and you always get one from a Maverick. With 1 Reploid giving life ups in each stage, a heart tank in each stage, and a life up for each Maverick defeated, that's 8 of both life and Weapon Energy ups for each character. (Or of course, let one character hog them all if that's the "favorite") Part of my issue here is that at the results screen, it shows the total Life and Weapon ups obtained for both characters used separately. The life ups I can understand, but if it was true about the Weapon energy meter being shared, why bother displaying Weapon Energy up for only one character? Can we just get some confirmation on how this works? it's really sad that for all the gamefaqery out there there's no solid information about this. I just started a new file to try and get X with absolutely NO Energy ups so I can get a minimum ammo count for him. (Also see if the Glide Armor effects energy cost like the Armors usually do). Which if I succeed will be great. I'll try and contribute the most accurate information I can gather. But if I can get a helping hand on this, mayhaps someone who can dig into the game's code? I mean if people out there can learn the random encounter rates and battle routines for monsters in a final fantasy, or the EV values of pokemon...I think we should be able to discern a numerical value for the otherwise bar and number less energy meter. This kinda thing was so much easier before they switched to solid meters as opposed to "bar" units. (8/16 bit meters) --````